The Heart's Desires
by Jango Fett Bounty Hunter
Summary: This story starts out Hot and Heavy, but you will need to read to find out the rest. All character pairings in this story are Copyrighted by me.
1. Chapter 1

"Well Kagome, I guess this is goodbye, for a little while at least," Inuyasha said softly as he slowly crossed his arms across his chest. Kagome nodded slowly and stepped up to Inuyasha, holding the completed Shikon No Tama in the palm of her hand. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, then slowly uncrossed his arms and slid them around her chest, pulling her softly against his body. Kagome blushed lightly and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, holding him just as close to her. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes, and then slowly pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss as Kagome slowly ran her hands through his soft white hair. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I won't be gone for too long," Kagome spoke softly before she slowly stepped towards the Ancient Well that stood as the passage way between the Present and the Feudal Era. Shippo sighed heavily from where he was watching them in the bushes. Ever since the beginning when Shippo had first met Kagome, he had always loved her as a motherly figure, but also quietly wished that he was as old as she was, for more than anything, he wished at that moment that it was him that Kagome was kissing instead of Inuyasha. Kagome placed a hand softly on Inuyasha's cheek and smiled serenely at him before she slowly climbed over the edge of the well and jumped in, and returned to her own time, carrying the Shikon No Tama in the palm of her hand.  
  
Kagome slowly hoisted herself over the edge of the well after she had arrived back in her own time. She slowly walked out of the sacred well house and into her own house, sneaking upstairs and into her room without making much sound. As she walked in the door of her room and flicked on the lights, she was surprised to find a small piece of paper sitting on the pillow of her bed. She slowly walked over and picked it up, opening it slowly. It was addressed to her, and she sighed heavily as she instantly knew that it was her grandfather's handwriting. 'Dear Kagome. I left this note for you just to let you know that I think that I have found a way to destroy the Shikon No Tama if Inuyasha decides not to use it. Let me know.' Kagome sighed after she had finished reading the letter and slowly set it down on her desk. "I doubt that Inuyasha would approve of destroying the Sacred Jewel before he used it," Kagome told herself out loud as she set her large pack of things at the end of her bed and slowly lay down after turning off the light, quickly falling asleep in the softness of her own bed.  
  
##Back In the Feudal Era##  
  
Miroku sat across from Inuyasha at the campsite that they had set up after Kagome had left. His mind was wandering as he stared deeply into the golden orange light as the fire licked at the logs. As he let his mind wander, Songo slowly stepped up behind him and sat down next to him, glancing over at his face and smiling softly at the dazed look that lay upon her loves face. Ever since Inuyasha had used the Backslash Wave to defeat Naraku, she had used all of her free time to think about how she truly felt about Miroku. He was cute, nice, and had the softest touch of any man she had ever met before, even if that soft touch was upon her butt or somewhere else on her body. All the times of slapping and beating him into submission were just her ways of hiding the fact that she truly liked the feeling of his soft hands pawing her body. She blushed slightly at these thoughts at the exact moment Miroku snapped out of his thoughts and had noticed the look upon Songo's face. He slowly reached out his hand and was about to grope her on the spot, but decided otherwise, not wanting to get the crap beaten out of him by both Songo and Inuyasha again. He sighed softly and scooted ever so closer towards her, and rested his head upon her shoulder. Songo started out of her thoughts and looked down at the top of Miroku's head and smiled softly. She slowly tapped him on the shoulder and gave a little chuckle as he looked up into her eyes. She was giggling because of the look that lay upon his face, the look of nervousness that blatantly showed that he was bracing for the impact of a slap or punch, which did not come. "Miroku, may I please speak to you in private?" Songo asked him softly as she stood up, her white kimono swirling around her as she turned and motioned towards the forest. Miroku stood up, holding his monk staff in his left hand and nodded slowly. He followed her a short distance into the woods before she stopped and turned around to face him, her eyes upon the ground in embarrassment. "Yes Songo, what did you want-" he was cut off suddenly as, in one swift motion, Songo had put her arms around his waist and pulled him against her chest, pressing her lips hard against his.  
  
Miroku squirmed for a few seconds, surprised by her sudden act of affection, but slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping his staff to the side and slowly running his hands across her behind. Songo slowly broke the kiss and stared deeply into his eyes, blushing the entire time as she did so. "I'm sorry to just surprise you like this Miroku, but I couldn't hold my feelings for you much longer, otherwise I would have probably gone mad. You asked me once, a long time ago if I would bare you a son, and I have decided to change my answer. Yes Miroku, I will bare you children," she whispered softly as she slowly moved him backwards until his back was pressed against a nearby tree, a look of worry upon his face. "Songo, I only asked you that because I needed to make sure that if I was unable to defeat Naraku, that my son would, and now I don't need that anymore," Miroku said slowly as he looked away. His hands stopped rubbing her butt as he slowly looked away, but Songo was not done with him quite yet. She smiled and slowly turned his head so that she could gaze into the gray-brown eyes that she had grown so fond of. "I know that Miroku, but that does not matter to me, for over the span of time since we first met and traveled with Inuyasha, I have had strong feelings growing within me. I have grown to love you and your perverted ways," she said as she nimbly leapt up onto his chest, wrapping her legs around his waist and smiling down at him. Miroku's expression changed from one of worry to one of surprise. He thought about what she had said for a few moments, and then a large smile crept across his face as his hands slowly played with her butt again. Songo closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, and kissed at his neck softly. "Oh Miroku....You don't know how long I have I wished for you to hold me like this," Songo said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Miroku slowly let her down from him, and began to pull at his robes, trying his hardest to get them off and succeeding within a few moments, Songo doing the same, laying out her clothes as a bed for them to lie upon.  
  
Songo slowly slid her arms around Miroku's neck and pulled him down on top of her as she lay down upon her clothes, biting at her lower lip as Miroku's soft hands slowly found their way to her breasts and played with them slowly. She winced as Miroku slid within her and broke the barrier of her virginity, causing a little trail of blood to trickle out from within her, but the face of pain quickly vanished as Miroku slowly slid out somewhat then pushed himself back within her, causing her to moan wildly with pleasure. 'He's huge!!!!' Songo thought to herself as she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned loudly again as Miroku brought his lips down upon one of her breasts and began to suck on them hard. Their bodies stayed intertwined together until Songo arched her back and screamed out in pleasure as Miroku groaned and let out a long sigh as he climaxed within her, his seed easily spilling out from within her and slowly oozing to the ground. Songo bit her lower lip again because of the pleasure as Miroku slowly slid himself out of her. "Oh Songo.....That was amazing," Miroku said through heavily breathing as they lay together. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of small green eyes watched the both of them from the safety of the trees. 'So that is what mating looks like. I think I will keep that in mind for when I find the right woman for me,' Shippo thought to himself as he quickly leapt off and returned to the campsite, a single tear slowly sliding down his cheek. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was early the next morning when Kagome was jarred awake, a cold sweat running profusely down her neck as she sat up quickly. She slowly put a hand on her head and breathed heavily a few times as she tried to regain her surroundings. "It....It was only a dream," she said softly to herself as she slowly slid out from under the covers of her bed. It had been one of the worst nightmares she had ever had but at the same time, it seemed so real. She slowly looked down and gasped as she was holding the Shikon No Tama in her hand still. This caused her to wonder if the nightmare had been just a dream, or a vision of the future. "If it was a vision of the future, then Inuyasha is in terrible danger," Kagome told herself as she quickly changed out of her pajamas and pulled on some regular clothes, and ran towards the well house. She was in such a hurry that she forgot her backpack, but that did not matter. She leapt from the railing of the well house directly into the well, and was transported back to the Feudal Era, once again still holding the Shikon No Tama in the palm of her right hand.  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start at the sound of something moving in the bushes. He slowly stood up, his hand resting on the sheath of the Tetsusaiga as he slowly walked towards the bushes. "You will have no need for that, little brother." A deep voice came from behind him, causing him to whip around and stare angrily into the golden yellow eyes of his older brother Sesshomaru. "What the hell are you doing here? Kagome has taken the Shikon No Tama back to the Modern Era with her," Inuyasha snarled at his brother. Sesshomaru grinned back at his brother, resting his left hand upon the Tensaiga. Inuyasha drew back in astonishment at the sight of his brother's new arm. "I've come here to take your life Inuyasha, for stealing what was rightfully mine away from me," Sesshomaru said as he leapt forwards and grasped the Tetsusaiga with his left hand. He quickly drew it out and held it up towards Inuyasha. "How can you wield the Tetsusaiga? Only I can wield it," Inuyasha stammered as he watched the Tetsusaiga transform in the hands of his brother. Sesshomaru smirked and the demonic winds of himself and Inuyasha appeared before his eyes. Sesshomaru slowly lifted the Tetsusaiga into the air, slowly drawing the Tensaiga along with it, and slicing the human arm that he was using to heal it from burning up and falling off. "I shall destroy you with the attack that used to defeat our father's rival; The Backslash Wave." Sesshomaru slowly pointed the Tetsusaiga at Inuyasha and an evil smirk flashed across his face as Sesshomaru created an immensely large ball of Demonic Energy in the palm of his hand. He threw the ball at Inuyasha who easily dodged it. Inuyasha stood frozen with horror as he watched the demonic energy to come back at him, but missed and headed towards Sesshomaru. "INUYASHA," Kagome screamed as she came across this scene after she had lifted herself out of the ancient well. Inuyasha turned to look deeply into Kagome's eyes just as Sesshomaru sliced through the hole in the demonic energy, creating the Backlash Wave, which headed straight towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly lifted one of his hands and reached out for Kagome, but it was too late for him. Before her very eyes, Kagome watched as the one she loved was sliced into pieces by the immense power of the Backlash Wave. Her eyes widened as she watched the attack slowly turn and head towards where she was standing. "Now, you shall die along with my brother," Sesshomaru growled at Kagome as he controlled the attack to head towards her. Kagome dropped to her knees, unable to comprehend what had just happened. The Shikon No Tama began to shine as the Backlash Wave came closer and closer to Kagome, and in one bright flash, the Backlash Wave was rebounded on the spot and was sent back at Sesshomaru. With little time to react, Sesshomaru was also chopped into pieces, along with all 3 swords, the Tetsusaiga, the Tensaiga, and the Tokijin. Kagome slowly dropped the Shikon No Tama on the ground before her, and placed her face in her hands, weeping at the loss of Inuyasha, whom she thought was her one true love. 


	3. Chapter 3

It took Kagome a total of 2 weeks to recover from the shock of losing Inuyasha. During those 2 weeks, she had stayed in the care of Miroku and Songo while Shippo took the Shikon No Tama to tell Kagome's family about what happened to Inuyasha in the Present Day. While he was there, he spent some time talking with Kagome's younger brother Sota about Kagome. Shippo spent a few days at Kagome's house then returned to the Past to see if Kagome was alright. All through those 2 weeks, Shippo spent as much time as possible with Kagome, until those 2 weeks had passed. "Shippo, these 2 weeks have been torture for both you and me, and that's why I have decided to return home and destroy the Shikon No Tama," Kagome told Shippo on the last day of the 2 weeks. Shippo looked up at Kagome with tears welling up in his eyes. She was smiling that serene smile that he loved so much, but nodded slowly as he looked down. He wished with all of his might that she would not go and stay with him so that they could be together, but he knew that it was her decision. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then Kagome.....Maybe, we will see each other again someday," Shippo said quietly as a single tear slowly dropped from one of his green eyes and hit the floor. Kagome slowly squatted down in front of Shippo and turned his head up slowly and smiled. "I promise that someday, I will come back and visit you Shippo but please, don't cry," she said softly as she slowly ran one of her hands through his golden yellow hair. Kagome smiled and kissed Shippo on the lips lightly before she stood up and left the home that they had been staying in. Shippo stared after her for a long time, then slowly stood up and began chasing after her as fast as he could, but it was already too late. By the time that he had reached the ancient well, she had already jumped in and had returned to her own time.  
  
It was 2 months after she had returned to her own time before Kagome's grandfather was able to build a machine that would grind the Shikon No Tama into dust. It was a very queer looking machine because of the fact that Kagome's grandfather had plastered sacred talismans over the entirety of the machine. Kagome slowly stepped up to the place where she was supposed to put the Sacred Jewel into and opened her left palm, in which she was grasping the Shikon No Tama. She was alone in her home except for her grandfather. Everyone else was at the store shopping for groceries. She slowly pressed her lips against the Sacred Jewel, and then slowly slipped it into the machine. Secretly, she held one last shard of the jewel behind her back, so that she could keep her promise to Shippo and visit him someday. As the grinders inside the machine slowly whirred to life, Sota ran up the front steps to the shrine and ran over to stand beside his sister. "I guess that this means you are never going back, huh Kagome?" Sota's voice broke Kagome out of the trance that she had been in as she thought about all of the time that she and Inuyasha had spent together finding all the different shards of the Shikon No Tama. Kagome slowly slipped the shard that she had within her hand into the back pocket of the pants she was wearing just as the machine spit out a sparkling pile of dust into a small little bowl. Kagome looked down at the dust just after the machine stopped grinding up the jewel, and then leaned down, picking up the bowl and holding it so that both she and Sota could see. Before she could pull the bowl away, Sota sneezed, causing the Shikon No Tama dust to fly up into the air. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh at Sota, causing her to breathe in heavily. What she did no know was that when she breathed in, she had sucked in all of the Shikon No Tama dust. Kagome coughed a few times because of the gag reflex at breathing in all of the dust, but slowly walked back into her house, completely unaware that the dust from the Shikon No Tama was now coursing through her blood. 


	4. Chapter 4

I just can't believe he is truly gone...Kagome thought quietly to herself as she sat on her bed at home. After she had ground the Shikon No Tama into dust, she had ran back into her room, taking off all of her clothes and taking a quick shower, throwing the shorts that had the last shard of the Sacred Jewel into her laundry basket, completely forgetting that it was there. The water had felt good against her soft skin and it had reminded her of the times when she had actually been able to hold Inuyasha in her arms without him making some excuse as to why he was letting her do it. She remembered the first time that Inuyasha had first complemented her about anything. It was the very first time that she had been around when the New Moon was up, causing Inuyasha to lose all of his powers and become a human for one evening. He had been poisoned by the evil spider Demon who had trapped them within a shrine to steal the shards of the Shikon No Tama that they had. He had said that she had a very pleasant smell and that had surprised her more than anything. Ever since then, Kagome had felt strong feelings for Inuyasha rise from within her until the day that he died along with his brother, Sesshomaru. The thoughts of watching Inuyasha die before her very eyes caused tears to form in her eyes, and she buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Kagome awoke the next day to Buoyo jumping up onto her bed. She slowly ran her fingers through Buoyo's soft fur, once again being reminded of Inuyasha. She sighed heavily before she slowly picked up the fat cat in her arms and held it up to her face. "Why did the one person I truly cared about have to get killed Buoyo? I miss him so much," Kagome asked the cat softly. Buoyo opened his mouth and let out a long yawn lazily, and Kagome rested her head back upon her pillow yet again. It was early morning, almost 6a.m. but that didn't bother her. School was over for the summer and she silently mused at how she was able to pass all of her finals and still have time to collect the Shikon No Tama shards. Once again, she forgot the last remaining shard left in the pocket of her pants which were now buried under a pile of clothes. She also forgot her promise to Shippo. As she thought about Inuyasha, she silently wondered how Miroku and Sango were holding out without her. She sighed and rolled over again, closing her eyes. Nothing truly mattered to Kagome anymore now that Inuyasha was gone. She did not know how much that Shippo had missed her and the things that he had been doing as he waited for her to return to visit him as she promised.  
  
Shippo walked slowly through the forest by himself yet again. Kirara had taken both Sango and Miroku somewhere that they could make love again in private. Shippo sniffled softly to himself, tears once again forming in his deep green eyes. Unknown to anyone, including Sango and Miroku, Shippo had celebrated his 9th birthday only a short time ago. He had a little party with some lizards and other such creatures and had been forced to cry himself to sleep seeing as the one thing that he wanted for his birthday was something he thought he would never be able to have. He wanted to hold Kagome in his arms and kiss her soft and tender lips the way that Inuyasha had done before Kagome had left the night that Inuyasha was killed. Because of how much he envied Inuyasha, Shippo was at first happy that Inuyasha was killed because he thought that he would be spending a lot more time with Kagome alone, and that way he could tell her how he felt about her, but after the 2 weeks that she needed to recover from the shock of losing Inuyasha, Kagome had left and made a promise that so far she had not kept her promise to him. He had grown slightly and if Kagome had been there, he would have come up to her waist. He sighed heavily yet again as he pulled himself up and onto the edge of the Ancient Well, looking over the edge and staring down into its depths. He stood up slowly and leapt in, hoping that it would transport him to the time Kagome was residing in, but unfortunately he landed on his face with a loud and resounding smack. Shippo let his tears flow out of his eyes as he pounded his fists against the ground, wishing with all of his might that Kagome would come back to him.  
  
Sorry everyone that it took me so long to upload anything at all. I have been very busy with stuff like school and Marching Band. I will try to upload a new chapter for this story every other day, seeing as it's the newest one and I like how good it is going so far.  
  
Inuyasha: If it is so good then why did you kill me within the first few chapters?  
  
Sesshomaru: And me too?  
  
Me: Quiet down the both of you!!!! This is MY story and I choose who lives and dies!!!! Sorry about that, but I will leave another note on my next chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one. 


	5. Chapter 5

Shippo slowly slipped his eyes open and looked around as he sat up. The last thing that he could remember was crying himself to sleep at the bottom of the Ancient Well, but from what he could see he wasn't in the same place. All around him he could see nothing but a thick white fog that seemed to go on forever. He stood up finally and began to walk in the direction that he had been facing when he had woke up, but seeing nothing before him as he walked. He walked forwards for what felt like hours before he heard something besides the sound of his own breathing. It was very soft at first and he couldn't really understand it, so he began to walk somewhat faster, hoping that he was going in the direction that he thought the sound had come from. As he continued to walk, the sound got louder until he was able to figure out that it wasn't just a sound, it was a voice, a voice that was calling out to him. "Shippo," the voice called out to him yet again, "Shippo..." He was somewhat afraid at first for he wondered who it was that could be calling his name but he quickly swallowed all of his fear and called out to the voice. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" he called out, hearing his voice echo around him as if he were within some long and vast cave. "Shippo, my son. Do you not recognize the voice of your own father?" the voice called out again. At the mention of his father, Shippo became angry but tried to keep his rage hidden from whoever was playing this trick. "This is no trick, my son. I come to you now to give you a message that I never told you before." Before Shippo had time to react, the fog before him began to shift and contort as if the very fabric of space was tearing right before his eyes. Shippo blinked a few times as his father appeared before him. "F...Father, is that really you?" Shippo asked as he took an apprehensive step towards the vision of his father, who was standing before him. "Yes, I have come to you to deliver a message my son. Do not waist all of your childhood wishing and mourning over someone you may never have," Tiamentsu explained to his son. Shippo thought about what his father had meant until he realized that his father was speaking of Kagome. "You have grown so much both physically and mentally, but you still have yet to mature emotionally. Do not spend all of your time on what could have been or might be between you and that young girl. Eventually, she will fulfill her promise and come to visit you, but do not wish for that which may never be." After he had finished speaking, Tiamentsu knelt down before his son and stared deeply into Shippo's green eyes with his own demonic silver ones. Shippo nodded and took another step forwards, embracing his father with his small arms. "Thank you dad. I promise that I won't disappoint you," he said, trying as hard as he could to fight back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "Be strong my son, and you will grow to be worthy of that which lies in store for you. As for myself, I must leave you now," Tiamentsu told his son before he stood up slowly and began to walk away from Shippo. Shippo sniffled slightly and waved after his father, calling out to him one last time. "Goodbye father. I hope that I will see you again." After Tiamentsu disappeared into the fog, Shippo closed his eyes and opened them again to find himself within the soft embrace of Sango's arms.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by the same white fog that Shippo had found himself in. She quickly rubbed her eyes, hoping that the sight would go away, but to no avail. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself as she began walking, having found herself standing when she had opened her eyes. Unknown to her, a pair of demonic silver eyes were watching her every move, as if they were evaluating her progress through a maze. The eyes quickly disappeared as a sudden flash of red light caused Kagome to shield her eyes. As she slowly removed her arm from her face, she was surprised to see the tall figure of a boy not much older than she, with golden yellow hair and piercing green eyes standing before. "Kagome," the figure spoke to her, "I am waiting for you in the future. Please do not forget your promise," the figure told her. His voice was soft and calm and as she listened, Kagome felt all of her fear melt away and was not alarmed in any way as the figure stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her softly against his chest. Kagome instinctively wrapped her arms around the person, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. She felt completely at peace even though she was standing within the arms of a stranger whom she had never met before, but yet she some how knew this person. She opened her eyes slowly as his fingers touched her chin and tilted her head up and his soft and warm lips met hers, causing her to melt into him. "Who are you?" Kagome asked, her voice just as soft and calm as the mans was, gazing up into his deep green eyes that seemed very familiar. The person did not answer her but instead released her and began to slowly walk away from her, causing her to reach out after him. "Who are you?" she asked him again. He slowly turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, sadness hiding behind his green eyes. "You know who I am. Please don't forget your promise," the voice said, echoing through the thick white fog as he slowly disappeared. Closing her eyes, a tear slowly slipped down her cheek as she sat up in her own bed in her own house. "It was just a dream...But I long for your touch, angel of my dreams," she whispered into the soft morning light.  
  
Alright, another chapter down!!!! Hopefully everyone should be able to guess who the mystery man from Kagome's dream was but if not, you might need to check the pictures of all the characters on Inuyasha. I looked everywhere I could on the Internet but I could not find out what the name of Shippo's dad is, so I just made one up. The name and the physical characteristics of Tiamentsu are Copyright of myself. One last thing before I go: I am temporarily pausing where I am with my Outlaw Star Fanfic so that I can work on this one because I am having a lot more fun and I have the entire story already planned out while the other one still needs some ideas. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing.  
  
Jango 


End file.
